The present disclosure relates to an upper feed device that is disposed above a bed portion of a sewing machine and is configured to feed a work cloth, and relates to a sewing machine that includes the upper feed device.
An upper feed device of a sewing machine is known that is disposed above a bed portion of the sewing machine and that can feed a work cloth in coordination with a feed dog. For example, a known presser foot with a belt feed device includes two left and right belts for feeding a cloth. The sewing machine can feed the work cloth by the belts of the presser foot operating in coordination with the feed dog.